


The Coconut Prank

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian





	The Coconut Prank

Donna lay back on one of the multi coloured sun lounges crowded on the beach , white sand and turquoise water lapping the coast line. Palm trees lined the beach , and tropical birds flew over head. It was a magnificent day, sunny and the sky was a beautiful shade of pink. That was the only thing that reminded her that she was on an alien beach.

She pulled on a pair of sunglasses and a hat, determined to enjoy the suns rays for awhile, before going for a swim. She had no idea where the Doctor had gotten off to , he had wandered off as soon as they arrived, muttering something about exploring the area. Donna was enjoying the tranquillity, they were the only ones there, but she missed him. She had no one to chat to. She sighed and closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of the ocean and the birds.

She must’ve dozed off, as a noise suddenly jerked her awake.

‘AHA! There you are Donna!!’ It was the Doctor. He sounded enthusiastic.

Donna opened one eye and turned her head to the left to the sun lounge next to her.

The sight of the Doctor laying down made her stifle a snort.

‘Um Doctor, WHAT are you wearing ?’ she asked, a chuckle in her throat.

‘What!’ he exclaimed, raising an eyebrow.

‘Those trunks make you look even more skinny ! And do you have anything that isn’t pinstriped? ‘ she asked. He shook his head and pulled on his own glasses, sonicing them to make them into a pair of shades.

He was wearing a pair of pinstriped trunks, the same colour as his brown pinstriped suit. He picked up one of the two coconuts that was sitting next to them.

‘Try a coconut Donna, come on, you know you want to ..’

‘I’ll like to see you try breaking open it’ she told him.

‘I have my sonic’ he reminded her.

‘I want to see you try and crack it without using the sonic’ she dared him. He shrugged.

‘You’re on’ as he picked it up , got up and wandered over to a large , jagged nearby rock. He stopped and looked over towards Donna, who was watching interestingly .

‘ Go on then Spaceman, show me how strong you are’. He grinned at her , and lowered the coconut.

And hit it hard.

Hard enough for it to break open, and for its milk to spill everywhere.

‘Oh no, that’s a shame’ he muttered , staring at the broken coconut. He wondered if he should pick up the pieces , decided to and scooped them up in his hands. He stared for a few seconds at the spilled milk over the purple rock and looked back at Donna.

She was laughing. He started laughing as well , the sound of their laughter carrying over the sounds of the beach. He walked back to the lounges and sat back down, and looked at Donna. She sighed.

‘So, you’re strong enough to smash open a coconut’ she muttered. The Doctor picked up his sonic screwdriver that was laying next to the lone coconut on the lounge, and pointed it.

 ‘Oops ‘ he muttered , as this one exploded as well.

Over himself .  His face was covered with milk. He would have to go and get more coconuts , and would have to check the setting on his screwdriver. That wasn’t supposed to happen. He wondered why it exploded.

Then he heard Donna snort with laughter. He mentally cursed himself for leaving the sonic unattended.

Especially when Donna knew how to use it.

‘Donna’ he started, a growl in his voice. ‘Did you change the settings?’ he asked with a warning.

‘Maybe’ she admitted, grinning, and started to laugh again. He sighed , got up and scooped Donna up in his arms, carrying her towards the water.

‘WHAT ARE YOU DOING, PUT ME DOWN AT ONCE YOU ALIEN!!’  she demanded, he didn’t listen, as he dropped her into the cold water, she was shocked. He stood in the water for a few seconds , laughing at the fury on her face, until she shot up and splashed him.

The sound of them splashing each other and laughing was heard for hours to come.


End file.
